Clichés sur HP ou les choses à ne pas faire
by Nefra
Summary: Un truc stupide parce que j'en ai marre de ces fics stupides. Accessoirement, ça vous montre le genre de trucs à éviter dans une potterfiction.
1. Sirius est innocenté

Bonjour à tou(te)s !!! Oui, je sais bien que je devrais d'abord penser à finir mes autres fics avant d'en comencer une autre, mais je viens de lire une fic (dont je tairai le nom, par respect pour l'auteur) stupide à l'extême et pleine de clichés. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire une petite parodie des clichés sur notre cher Harry. Mes petits commentaire vous donnent aussi des indications pour éviter ce genre de résultat quand vous écrivez une potterfiction. Au programme, dans le désordre :  
  
*L'Ordre du Phénix  
  
*La fille de Voldemort/Sirius/Severus/Dumbledore ou s?ur de Harry (biffer la mention inutile)  
  
*L'innocence reconnue de mon Siri-que-j'aime  
  
*L'Héritier de Gryffondor  
  
*Au moins une Mary Sue  
  
*Une intrigue pas intrigante du tout  
  
*En prime et gratuitement: mes réflexions entre parenthèses  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, puisqu'ils sont à Mrs. Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera ce que je leur fais subir ! (Mais il y a probablement pire !!!)  
  
Avertissement aux lecteurs : Cette fic est stupide. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à adopter le style cher aux auteurs de fics débiles (à savoir : pas de paragraphe, une orthographe douteuse, une ponctuation désespérante, etc.), donc j'ai décidé de parodier plutôt les rebondissements plats, les intrigues usées et tout ce qui va avec.  
  
J'ai adopté un style composite. Tantôt les personnages et l'auteur semblent savoir que c'est stupide, tantôt ils ont l'air de trouver tout cela très normal. Le temps change aussi, comme dans toute potterfiction stupide qui se respecte.  
  
Je tiens à vous prévenir que vous risquez de perdre une grande partie des capacités de votre cerveau en la lisant. Mais vomme je vous en avertis, je ne puis être tenue responsable légalement pour ce qui vous arrivera si vous la lisez. Bonne lecture donc des « Clichés sur HP (ou les choses à ne pas faire) »!!!  
  
Chapitre Un : Sirius est innocenté  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut car il avait fait un cauchemar (pôv'chéri !). Il avait rêvé de la résurrection de Voldemort dans le cimetière et de quand il avait vu ses parents. Ah, oui, de la mort de Cedric aussi. Il se sentait très coupable de tout ça quand soudain il vit une ombre noire sur le seuil de sa porte !!! ( *voix très plate et très monocorde* Attention. Ceci est censé créer un effet très dramatique. Vous avez tou(te)s très peur.)  
  
C'était un Sinistros !!! Ah, tiens, non, en fait c'était Sirius, son parrain-évadé-d'Azkaban-pour-un-crime-qu'il-n'avait-pas-commis. (Pourquoi certains auteurs se croient-ils obligés de nous le rappeler à chaque fois ? Et pourquoi est-il sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre alors que la maison est probablement fermée à clé? Si vous avez une réponse, faites-moi signe, je la publierai.) Quelle agréable surprise ! Harry sauta de joie.  
  
Harry : *saute de joie* SIRIUS !!!!!  
  
Sirius : *saute aussi* HARRY !!!!!  
  
Après avoir sautillé partout dans la pièce pendant dix minutes, ils sont un peu essoufflés et s'arrêtent.  
  
Harry : Mais que viens-tu faire ici, Sirius ?  
  
Sirius : Eh bien vois-tu Harry, j'ai été innocenté. Tu n'es pas au courant parce que tu ne reçois pas le journal. Tu ne reçois pas le journal parce que tes moldus n'aiment pas que tu reçoives du courrier par hibou. Donc c'est de leur faute si tu l'apprends seulement maintenant, et donc je vais t'emmener vivre chez moi. (C'est le genre de logique stupide qui me fait grimper aux murs. Et d'ailleurs, s'il est innocenté, pourquoi diable se rammène-t-il au milieu de la nuit ??)  
  
Harry : *tout content* Oh c'est super, Sirius. Où est-ce que tu habites ?  
  
Sirius : Dans une très belle maison, parce que le Ministère m'a donné une belle maison et beaucoup d'argent pour me dédommager de tout le temps que j'ai passé à Azkaban.  
  
Harry : Génial !!! On y va tout de suite !!! ( Remarquez que Sirius ne lui a pas du tout dit dans quelle région il habite. Apparemment, Harry ne s'en soucie pas le moins du monde.)  
  
Sirius : Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher. Allons emballer tes affaires !  
  
Ils emballent les affaires de Harry et partent en transplanant vers la nouvelle maison de Sirius. De toute évidence, personne ne se préocuppe de l'éventuelle réaction de la famille Dursley, ni du fait que Harry n'est pas censé savoir transplaner.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent, Sirius ammena Harry dans une chambre et lui dit que c'était la sienne et qu'il allait dormir là. (On se demande bien pourquoi il précise l'évidence. On peut également se demander si le ¨sienne¨ et le ¨il¨ se réfère à Sirius ou Harry. Moi je parie pour Harry.) Mais Harry était tellement excité qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir, alors ils jouèrent à la bataille explosive jusqu'au matin. Après Harry fut quand même un peu fatigué et alla dormir.  
  
Le lendemain il se réveilla et descendit dans la cuisine pour dire bonjour à Sirius. (Si c'est vraiment le lendemain, il a dormi vraiment longtemps, puisqu'il y a deux phrases à peine c'était déjà le matin. Comment sait-il où est la cuisine ? Et que Sirius s'y trouve ?) Sirius fut très content de le voir.  
  
Sirius : Bonjour Harry. Je suis très content de te voir.  
  
Harry : Moi aussi. Est-ce que je peux inviter Ron et Hermione ?  
  
Sirius : Bien sûr !  
  
Harry va donc écrire à ses amis pour les inviter chez lui. Personne ne s'étonne qu'il le fasse alors qu'il n'a pas encore vu la maison, qu'il ne sait donc pas vraiment s'il y a de la place et qu'il n'est pas encore installé.  
  
Vers midi, Hedwige revint avec des lettres de Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient très contents pour Harry et arrivaient le soir. (Le lecteur doit prendre sur lui de supposer que les deux étaient ensemble quand ils ont reçu la lettre et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry le savait et n'a envoyé qu'une lettre. Et pourquoi disent-ils qu'ils arrivent le soir, sans même préciser l'heure ? Cette fic est vraiment mal écrite.)  
  
Sirius et Harry préparèrent des chambres pour les invités et les attendirent. (Autrement dit, on ne savait déjà pas ce qu'ils ont fait jusqu'à midi et on nous laisse imaginer qu'ils sont restés tout l'après- midi à les attendre sans rien faire. Quel programme passionnant !)  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Harry se rappella tout à coup que c'était son anniversaire !!! Eh oui, il avait complètement oublié qu'aujourd'hui il avait seize ans !!! (Soit l'auteur ne sait pas compter, soit une année est passée à la trappe. À vous de choisir. . .) Ron et Hermione s'en souvenaient, eux, et ils avaient ammené des cadeaux pour lui, ainsi que Sirius. (Ils ont ammené Sirius ?)  
  
Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir, sans penser une seconde que ce pouvait être un groupe de Mangemorts mal intentionnés. (Parce que vous en connaissez, vous, des Mangemorts bien intentionnés ?) Par chance, c'était toute la famille Weasley. (Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Pourquoi ils sont pas venus avec Ron et Hermione ?)  
  
Famille Weasley : *hurlent tous en choeur* BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Après avoir réparé ses tympans crevés, Harry les fait entrer et ils fêtent son anniversaire jusqu'au matin. Ensuite, toute la famille Weasley sauf Ron repartent au Terrier et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sirius vont se coucher. (On peut se demander pourquoi les gens dorment si tard dans cette fic. Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?)  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Si vous voulez vraiment que je continue cette stupidité, envoyez-moi des REVIEWS !!! 


	2. Hermione est préfète

Bonjour à vous qui êtes assez fous pour lire ça !  
  
On commence par les réponses au reviews (les réponses à mes préférées sont vers la fin), ensuite vous aurez un autre chapitre stupide.  
  
Mystick : Oui, je sais bien... Mais en fait, on peut voir ça plus comme un coup de gueule que comme une fic (et ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde, d'ailleurs.) Merci pour ton encouragement et gros bisous.  
  
Gally : Un peu dure, oui, peut-être... Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, on ne se refait pas ! Et je suppose que si les fics ironiques fleurissent sur ce site, c'est que je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir marre... Bisous.  
  
Hedwige Potter : Oui, j'ai tout à fait compris ce que tu voulais dire, et je suis d'accord avec toi. Merci pour l'appréciation et ziboux !  
  
Ginny McGregor : Oui, j'en ai un peu marre de ces fics qui se ressemblent. D'ailleurs, même les titres deviennent pareils au bout d'un temps ! Non, désolée mais je ne te dirais pas quelle fic m'a énervée. D'autres personnes vont peut-être la lire et je ne veux pas qu'ils commencent avec un préjugé négatif. Kiss !  
  
Dumati : Tant mieux ! Moi aussi, je dois dire que je rigole bien en l'écrivant. Mais c'est vrai que c'est effarant quand tu penses à ce genre de personnes... Et ton cliché est là ! Chuis gentille, hein ? Gros bisous !  
  
Wam : Ben oui, et je suis contente de ne pas être la seule ! Oui, j'en ai vu des comme ça, mais c'est comme pour tout, on en trouve quand même des chouettes ! Bisous !  
  
Lexyan : Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai moi aussi envie que Sirius soit réhabilité. Mais au moins que les circonstances soient expliquées logiquement ! Il peut pas débarquer comme ça : « Coucou, je suis enfin reconnu innocent ! » sans qu'on nous dise comment et pourquoi ! Merci pour ta proposition, si tu es vraiment sûre que ça ne te dérange pas je reprendrais peut-être quelques éléments... Gros bisous et à bientôt !  
  
didi : Merci, ça m'encourage ! Et pour les effets comiques, je fais ce que je peux, ça me vient comme ça et j'aime bien l'ironie. Gros bisous !  
  
Roxanne : Merci mon poussin vert, ta review m'a fait trop trop plaisir ! Ben je sais pas encore comment ça va tourner, mais c'est pas impossible que je mette deux ou trois trucs du style... Gros bisous ma puce !  
  
anonyme : Un peu de tolérance, oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Et d'ailleurs, tu es toi-même très tolérante, s'pas ? C'est bien la raison pour laquelle tu m'incendies, hmm ? Non, sérieusement, je te retourne tes conseils. Si tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais, tu n'as qu'à pas me lire. Comme tu le dis si bien « Si certains auteurs ont envie de publier leurs fics même si elles ne te plaisent pas, c'est leur droit et leur problème ! »  
  
Je ne prétend pas faire les meilleures fics du monde, mais par contre j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'elles soient claires, compréhensibles et accessibles à tous. Cela m'agace de voir des gens qui n'ont aucun sens de l'orthographe publier leurs fics sans prendre de correcteur. Si on veut publier, autant se donner de la peine ! Quand au fait que tout le monde n'a pas la même imagination, on pourrait croire que si, puisque les fics se ressemblent de plus en plus. Pense ce que tu veux et vis ta vie !  
  
miss_padfoot : Ecoute, miss, je comprend bien que ça puisse te gonfler, mais l'âge n'est pas une excuse. Tout le monde n'est pas JKR, c'est vrai, mais certains pourraient faire un effort. Oui, la ponctuation est importante, elle facilite la compréhension. Si on ne sait pas où commence une phrase, ça peut être assez embrouillant selon les cas.  
  
Oui, JKR rappelle qui est Sirius, mais la plupart des gens qui viennent lire des fics sont quand même censés savoir de qui il s'agit, tu ne crois pas ? Et pourquoi ne serait-il pas reconnu innocent chez les moldus ? Il me semble que c'est à la télévision que Harry l'a apperçu pour la première fois, donc les moldus savent qui il est, donc s'il est reconnu innocent il vaudrait mieux que ce soit chez les deux...  
  
Bon, chacun ses goûts, je ne veux pas t'imposer les miens .Et enfin, oui, cette fic me sert de défouloir, si tu veux vraiment tout savoir. Porte-toi bien et lis ce qui te plaît !  
  
cedokun : Tu ne veux pas que je continue, pourtant tu me dis de finir mes fics... Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu me disais et je joue un peu sur les mots. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aussi finir mes autres fics. Et non, tes fics ne font pas partie de ces stupidités, à mon avis. Mais si tu as reçu si peu de reviews, c'est peut-être à cause de l'orthographe.  
  
Ok, tu ne peux pas mettre les accents et les apostrophes rendent bizarrement, mais si c'est à cause du clavier japonais, ce n'est vraiment pas grave. Par contre, il m'a fallu un petit moment pour comprendre que « un tant y n'est » signifiait « un tantinet », et c'est comme ça pour presque tout ! Alors je suppose que si tu remettais tes fics à jour avec une meilleure orthographe, tu aurais bien plus de reviews (d'ailleurs, ma proposition tiens toujours si tu veux). Bonne chance pour la suite !  
  
sophie : Ah, merci sophie ! Voilà LA review qui m'a fait le plus plaisir, surtout qu'elle venait juste après une série de reproches à mon humble avis pas totalement justifiés. Oui, je suis entièrement d'accors avec toi pour tout ! Mais combien tu paries que si je publiais ça pas ironiquement du tout, des gens viendraient me dire que c'est super ? C'est vrai que c'est quand même grave, et c'est pour ça que je réagis en écrivant ce truc-là.  
  
Oui, tu me donnes des idées qui peuvent être assez marrantes, mais je peux quand même pas toutes les utiliser, il faut que j'aie fini avant deux mois si possible. Après début juillet je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir un accès internet, donc il faut q ue je me dépêche. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, qui sait, il y aura « Clichés sur HP, tome 2 : ze retour »... Et pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas d'en faire une, toi aussi ? Une avec une intrigue intrigante, quoi ! ^__^ Gros bisous et merci encore, tu m'as remonté le moral qui me traînait dans les talons (pas à cause de la fic, pour des problèmes personnels).  
  
AVIS À TOUS !!! J'encourage toutes les personnes qui passent par là à venir lire les fics de cedokun. Son orthographe n'est pas parfaite, mais j'ai été agréablement surprise du style et de l'imagination.  
  
J'en profite pour vous expliquer que, si l'orthographe maltraitée me fait bondir, ce qui m'énerve le plus, ce sont ces fics toutes semblables... ces clichés, quoi. Mais il est vrai que, si la plupart des auteurs de fic- cliché ont une orthographe déplorable, on peut trouver aussi des fics comme celles de cedokun, avec une mauvaise orthographe (mais lui fait au moins l'effort de chercher un correcteur, ce n'est pas comme d'autres) mais pleines d'imagination et très intéressantes.  
  
Chapitre Deux : Hermione est préfète  
  
Quand Harry et Ron se réveillent, vers midi environ, ils se lèvent et vont retrouver Hermione qui, elle, est toujours levée avant eux. Oh, surprise ! Plein de hiboux arrivent dans la cuisine, précisément au moment ou Harry essaye d'étaler de la confiture sur une tranche de pain. Il se retrouve donc avec une tartine aux plumes, qu'il mange joyeusement. Puis les trois amis ouvrent chacun leur(s) lettre(s). Bien sûr, ils savent immédiatement quel hibou vient pour qui, même les hiboux de Poudlard qui sont à peu près tous pareils. Ils ont tous de bonnes surprises, sauf Ron.  
  
Hermione : Oh, quelle surprise ! Le professeur McGonagall m'a nommée préfète ! Je ne m'en serai jamais doutée ! Vais-je accepter ? Oui !  
  
Harry : Oh, quelle surprise ! Je suis nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditche de Gryffondor, car Olivier Dubois est parti l'année passée ! (Tous les lecteurs oublient instantanément qu'Olivier est en réalité parti il y a deux ans et que l'année précédente la Coupe n'a pas eu lieu à cause du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.)* Vais-je accepter ? Oui !  
  
Ron : Je n'ai aucun poste particulier. Je suis profondément jaloux, mais je ne le dirai pas. (Il vient pas de se contredire un peu, là ?)  
  
Hermione : Oh, quelle surprise, Viktor m'a écrit ! Il dit qu'il a beaucoup aimé les vacances que nous avons passées ensemble chez lui et il veut m'inviter pour Noël ! Vais-je accepter ? O...  
  
Ron : NON !!! N'accepte pas, Hermione ! Je t'aime !  
  
Harry : Mais moi aussi je t'aime !  
  
Ron : Qui, moi ?!?  
  
Harry : Non, Hermione.  
  
Ron: Ah.  
  
Ils commencent à se taper dessus, mais Hermione les arrête. On se demande pourquoi Sirius n'intervient pas, il doit être sorti se balader quelque part.  
  
Hermione : Harry, tu as toi aussi reçu une autre lettre.  
  
Ron et Harry cessent immédiatement de se battre et ce dernier lit sa lettre. Quand il a fini, il fait un grand sourire.  
  
Harry : C'est une lettre de Cho Chang ! Elle m'aime profondément, bien qu'elle ne me connaisse absolument pas. Hermione, je ne t'aime plus. C'est Cho que j'aime à présent.  
  
Hermione : Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, tu ne m'aimais que depuis deux minutes, et de toute façon je suis amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.  
  
Ron : *marmonne dans son coin* C'est pas juste.  
  
Sirius choisit ce moment-là pour réapparaître.  
  
Sirius : Et si nous allions acheter vos fournitures pour Poudlard sur le Chemin de Traverse ?  
  
Tous : *crient très fort* OUAIIIIS !!!  
  
Ils oublient donc pour un moment leur hormones et vont acheter leurs affaires d'école. Bien entendu, les jumeaux Weasley ont déjà acheté une nouvelle robe de bal pour Ron, qui la montre à tout le monde.  
  
Ron : *brandit sa robe au milieu de la rue* Regardez, tout le monde ! J'ai une belle robe de bal !  
  
Tous les passants (au nombre desquels se trouvent comment par hasard tous les élèves de Poudlard dont npous connaissons le nom) s'extasient et félicitent Ron pour sa belle robe de bal.  
  
Tout le monde sauf les Serpentards: *murmure admiratif* Oooooooooooh, Ronald Weasley a une belle robe de bal !  
  
Ron : *tout fier* Ouais !  
  
Quand la foule admirative se dissipe, Drago Malefoy vient les provoquer, surtout Hermione. Elle fond en larme et Ron se jette sur Malefoy, suivi de près par Harry. Sirius, lui, est de nouveau allé se balader on ne sait où.  
  
Quand il revient, Malefoy est parti, Ron console Hermione et Harry est en train d'embrasser Cho Chang qui passait par là.  
  
Sirius : *toujours plein d'entrain* On rentre, les jeunes ?  
  
Harry : Oui, mais est-ce que Cho peut venir ?  
  
Sirius : Oui, bien sûr !  
  
Ils rentrent tous à la maison. Hermione a arrêté de pleurer et parle à Ron de son amour pour Malefoy. Ron essaye de la décourager. Harry et Cho s'embrassent. Sirius ne fait rien de particulier. Personne ne s'inquiète de prévenir les parents de Cho, qui d'ailleurs s'en foutent puisqu'ils la laisseront rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin des vacances.  
  
*Sauf bien sûr si l'on se rappelle l'année qui est passée à la trappe dans le chapitre précédent. Vous savez, quand Harry a seize ans au lieu de quinze... Ou alors, c'est que l'auteur ne sait réellement pas compter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, voilà... Laissez-moi une review, il suffit d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas. Oui, celui où y'a marqué « Go »... 


End file.
